The Darkness In Light
by xFallenSnowx
Summary: The Dark Forest is at war with Starclan. Two kits, Morningkit and Nightkit were born with a connection to each side. Morningkit is connected to starclan, Nightkit to The Dark Forest. If one dies Starclan/The Dark Forest goes with it. In order for peace to be brought one must die, so who will it be? Darkness or Light? (Rated T for future scenes.)
1. Allegiances

p style="text-align: center;" ~Allegiances~/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"-Leafclan-p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Leader- Silverstar- Light grey tabby tom with black stripes, amber eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Dep- Shadowstrike- black tom dappled with grey giving him a smoky look, amber eyes. p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Med- Clearpool- White she-cat, blue left eye, golden right eye.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Warriors- p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Stonefrost- Mouse grey tom, black spots, light mouse grey chest, deep blue eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Bluefeather- Dark bluish grey she-cat, green eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Burnsky- Dark red tabby tom, blue eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Robinsong- Reddish brown she-cat, white paws, golden eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Redblossom- Stunning red, white, brown, and black tortoiseshell she-cat, hazel eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Blackbird- Black she-cat, dark green eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Mudfoot- ginger tom, brown paws and tail, hazel eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Apprentices- p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Hawkpaw- Dark brown tom, golden eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Queens-p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Creamfur- Light cream she-cat, white underbelly and tail tip, white paws, amber eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"(Mother to Sandkit, Rosekit, Bramblekit, and Flamekit.)p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Rainstream- White she-cat, grey paws and tail tip, blue eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"(Mother to Nightkit and Morningkit.)p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Kits-p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sandkit- Light ginger tabby, light blue eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Rosekit- White she-cat patched with ginger, golden eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Bramblekit- Reddish brown tom, green eyes, white paws.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Flamekit- Ginger marble tom, tip of tail is white, green eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Morningkit- Pretty white she-cat, cream leopard spots, blue eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Nightkit- Black she-cat, white paws and chest, white tip of tail, blue eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"-Thornclan-p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Leader- Ravenstar- Old black she-cat, yellow eyes, white front paws.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Dep- Shadewing- Grey she-cat, dark grey paws, green eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Med-p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Oakmoss- Brown tom, flat face, green eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Warriors-p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Thistlestem- Brown and grey tom green eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Breezesong- Dark grey she-cat, almost black, faint black stripes, green eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Sablefrost- Black she-cat, blue eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Greyear- light grey tom, grey ears, golden eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Jaggedfang- dark grey tom, black paws, golden eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Volefur- Toitoshell reddish tom.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Apprentices-p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Dirtpaw- Very Dark brown tabby tom.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Russetpaw- Dark russet she-cat, golden eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Nutpaw- brown tom.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Queens-p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Mistysky- Grey she-cat, light grey paws, dappled light grey pelt.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"(Mother to Kinkkit and Vixenkit.)p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Kits-p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Kinkkit- Brown she-cat leopard light brown spots all over her, green eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Vixenkit- Bright red she-cat, amber eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"-Stormclan-p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Leader- Ripplestar- Large brown tom, blue eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Dep- Waterdrop- bluish grey she-cat, amber eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Med- Shellsong- Silver she-cat speckled with white.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Warriors-p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Dapplenose- Light brown she-cat, pink nose dappled with black, blue eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Pebblesplash- Cream she-cat dappled brown and grey, blue eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Rockshade- Mouse grey tabby tom, amber eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Shortwhisker- small grey tom, short whiskers.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Redclaw- grey tom, ginger paws, blue eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Apprentices-p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Bubblepaw- Silver she-cat, grey eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Silentpaw- light grey tabby tom, amber eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Queens-p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Shallowpool- dark cream she-cat green eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"(Mother of Frogkit, Hopkit, Splashkit.)p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Kits-p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Frogkit- light brown tom, green eyes.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Hopkit- Light grey she-cat, golden eyes, white paws.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Splashkit- grey she-cat, dark grey patches, blue eyes.p 


	2. Prologue

**Hello, this is my second story so I'm still pretty new at this. Bear with me if I make any mistakes. I hope you enjoy the book!**

Prologue

It was Night, the time of peace and rest. So early in the morning that even the birds were still deep in slumber. There was a quietness over the forest as if to give peace to the newly birthed kits in Leafclan. Stonefrost sat outside the nursery waiting for the news of how the birth went. As soon as Clearpool, the medicine cat, came out of the den he pounced on her like a peace of juicy prey. "How did the birth go!? Is she alright? Are our kits fine? How many did she have? What do they-", he was broken off of his questions by Clearpool, "They're fine, Stonefrost! Go and see them for yourself. Rainstream will need help naming them. As for me, I'm going to go and try to get a few moments of sleep before the sun comes up.", she meowed padding away. Stonefrost eyes brightened instantly. Gingerly he placed his paws into the nursery, careful not to make too much noise. He could hear Rainstream's soft breathing as he came closer. Sensing his presence, Rainstream opened her eyes to find the mouse grey tom looking at her and her kits affectionately. "They're beautiful, Rainstream.", he murmured with love in his eyes. Rainstream reached her neck towards him and touched his nose with her own. "I know Stonefrost." By her soft belly fur lay a bright white she-cat with Cream spots, looking like Stonefrost's black ones, and another she-cat, so black she nearly blended into the darkness around her if it wasn't for her white paws and chest. Both of them were fast asleep, curled up in fluffy balls next to each other. Rainstream closed her eyes to rest for a moment until she heard her lovers voice, "What shall we name them?" Rainstream already new the answer to this question. Well, atleast half answer. "The black one shall be named Nightkit, after her black as night pelt." Stonefrost nodded his appreciation to the name. Looking over at the white and cream kit he asked, "And the white?" At that moment the sun started to rise, it's stunning brightness trying to reach inside the nursery. Stonefrost's shadow appeared on the wall but the light never touched the kits. "Morningkit.", were the words Rainstream murmured as she drifted off to sleep from exaustion. Stonefrost whispered the names to himself, "Nightkit and Morningkit. Darkness and Light." Padding out of the nursery to give Rainstream and the kits some peace he glanced over his shoulder one more time at his family before leaving.

(Meanwhile)

Sighing Mossflower stared into the moonpool before her, "We must find a way to kill that kit.", she whispered as the breeze tugged at her fur. It was unusual for Starcan to be so windy but many unusual things had been happening lately. The starlight furred she-cat next to her simply rolled her eyes, "You worry too much Mossflower. We still don't know for certain if this connection the kits have to us is actually real. We got this information from one of those crazy old cats, Yellowfang. You know how nutty she is." Mossflower glared stiffly at her sister, "You shouldn't question the older starclan cats. They are much wiser then us Silverleaf." Silverleaf fluffed up her fur, "Yeah well, they're cats too y'know. They could be wrong." Mossflower shook her head. "They are not wrong. This prophecy is very real.", looking at Silverleaf with the same blue eyes as Rainstreams she spoke clearly, "When the Dark Forest cats catch word of these newborns they will do their best to kill Morningkit, my grandkit I might add, and destroy us. Starclan will fall apart and with us being trapped here we'll go with it." There was a glint in her sisters eye, "Then we have to make sure this secret doesn't leak to them." They looked at each other for a long time. No words needed to be spoken, they were silently promising to never tell another soul. Finally looking back at the pool Mossflower and Silverleaf continued watching together.


End file.
